La vie de Luke Castellan
by Lilou Lupin
Summary: Luke Castellan un traitre? Pas à mes yeux. Car nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est rééllement passé. Moi,je l'ai imaginé. Et c'est avec plaisir que je vais vous le raconter !


_**La vie de Luke Castellan.**_

Nous savons tous ce qu'est devenu Luke Castellan à la fin du premier tome de Percy Jackson. Il a trahi les Dieux pour servir Cronos,le maître des Titans. Ensuite,dans le 5ème tome,il meurt pour sauver l'Olympe. À vos yeux,chers lecteurs de Percy Jackson,Luke Castellan,fils d'Hermès restera un traitre. Mais pas à mes yeux. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'adore,croyez moi! Non,je dis ça parce qu'on ne sait pas comment Cronos à réussit à lui faire croire que les Dieux n'étaient que des bons à rien qui ne méritaient pas la confiance...

Moi,j'ai imaginé comment ça aurait pu se passer. Et c'est avec plaisir que je vais vous le racontez...

Chapitre1: 20 ans plus tôt...

Remontons 20 années en arrière. Si tu sais compte,cher lecteur,ce que j'espère amplement,Luke a..Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu...1an? Bien joué! Dans ce premier chapitre,il a donc 1 an. Ce que j'aurais aimé rester dans mes 1 an...à cet âge,on est heureux et on a une vie super! On dort,on mange,on pleure,on rigole quand nos parents nous adressent la parole parce qu'on ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disent...

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis,lecteur? Je m'éloigne du sujet?...Ah oui! Excuse-moi!

Entrons dans la maison de May Castellan.

May Castellan était une très belle femme blonde aux yeux pétillants. C'était une simple mortelle mais elle pouvait voir à travers la brume. C'est quoi la brume? Tu rigoles ou quoi,lecteur?la Brume! Ce devrait être évident pour toi,tout de même!...Mais non! Pas la brume que tu vois chaque main en te levant quand il fait froid! La brume magique! Celle qui cache la vérité aux mortels...Tu t'en souviens maintenant? Tu es désespérant! En plus nous perdons du temps...

May Castellan avait aussi un autre don. Celui des prophéties. C'était un don très rare et maléfique!

La jeune femme mit les derniers cookies,qu'elle avait préparé,au four puis se dirigea vers un landau où des pleurs retentissaient. Dans ce landau,se trouvait un tout petit bébé qui avait une touffe de cheveux blonds sur la tête et de grands yeux bleus où brillait une lueur de curiosité. Tu l'auras deviné,lecteur,ce bébé n'était autre que Luke. May était particulièrement heureuse lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de son fils. Il lui rappelait tellement Hermès bien que Luke ne lui ressemble pas vraiment physiquement! Non. Ce qui faisait que May pense à Hermès lorsqu'elle regardait Luke,c'était la petite lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de ce dernier. Elle allait le prendre dans ses bras,quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. May alla ouvrir.

Qui était-ce? Ah,cher lecteur! Tu ne l'as pas deviné,intelligent comme tu l'es?Non? Eh bien..je vais te le dire de ce pas...

Lorsque May ouvrit,elle trouva devant elle un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux noisettes.

_Hermès!s'exclama May

_May! Répondit celui-ci en souriant et en la serrant contre lui.

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais à 17h00?

_La réunion s'est terminée plus vite que prévu. Arès a pété les plombs lorsqu'Athéna lui a dit qu'il était bête...

May souri. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermès lui racontait ce genre de choses et elle avait l'impression que les disputes entre les Dieux étaient fréquentes à l'Olympe.

Elle n'avait pas tort,n'est-ce pas,Lecteur?

May fit entrer Hermès puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que le Dieu se penchait vers Luke et lui souriait. En échange de son sourire,il reçu un jouet en pleine figure. Hermès regarda son fils. Il était plié de rire.

_Il t'a encore jeté son hochet en pleine figure?demanda May Castellan en souriant

_Oui,et ça le fait toujours autant rire!s'exclama Hermès

Il se retourna et regarda May. Elle qui était joyeuse d'ordinaire,avait l'air fatigué et était d'une blancheur...Inquiet,Hermès s'approcha et demanda:

_May...Tout va bien?

_Oui..répondit celle-ci,C'est juste que..comme j'ai le don de prophéties et qu'il n'y a plus personne de vivant pour prendre l'esprit à par moi...je..je veux essayer!

Hermès devint livide et répondit:

_Non! Non! Ne fait pas ça! Si l'esprit ne prend pas...

_Il prendra. assura May,sûre d'elle,J'en suis sûre!

_Mais May...!

_Ne commences pas Hermès! S'il te plaît! Je veux essayer et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas!

CHAPITRE 2: 20 ans plus tôt...

Tiens,tiens! Te revoilà,lecteur? Mais entres donc! Nous sommes peut-être au mois de juillet mais la température extérieur n'est que de 18°C...Assieds-toi dans ce canapé,tu seras bien installé. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Ice-Tea? Coca? Limonade? Non? Tant pis pour toi,lecteur. Si tu as soif une foisque j'aurais commencé mon récit,il sera trop tard. Quoi? Mais pas du tout,lecteur! Je ne suis pas méchante,c'est toi qui...Assez bavardé. Nous n'allons pas commencer à nous disputer alors qu'un autre épisode de la vie de Luke Castellan nous attend..Que l'histoire commence!

Ah! STOP! J'oubliai...Ce que tu vas entendre,lecteur,tu l'as sûrement lu dans le tome 5 de Percy Jackson mais je te promets que des choses inédites viendront après.

Le lendemain,May Castellan et Hermès se trouvaient près d'une terrasse d'une maison à la façade rouge et Hermès parlait avec un centaure qui n'était qu'autre que Chiron. Non loin de là,des adolescents disputaient un match de volley. Oui,oui,lecteur! C'est bien la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés dans les années 1990.

Le petit Luke,âgé de 1an,gigotait dan sa couverture comme s'il n'était vraiment pas content d'être là.

_C'est un honneur de vous recevoir,disait Chiron,dont la voix détonait pourtant une certaine nervosité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un mortel n'a pas été autorisé à la Colonie.

_Ne l'encourage pas,grommela Hermès. May,tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_Ne t'inquiète pas tant,dit May en berçant Luke,Vous avez besoin d'un Oracle,n'est-ce pas? L'ancienne est morte depuis 20 ans,c'est ça?

_Plus,répondit gravement Chiron

Hermès jeta les bras au ciel,exaspéré.

_Je ne t'ai pas raconté cette histoire pour que tu postules. C'est dangereux. Chiron,dis-le-lui.

_C'est effectivement dangereux. l'avertit Chiron,Voilà de nombreuses années que j'interdis à quiconque d'essayer. Je ne sais pas au juste ce qui s'est passé. L'Humanité semble avoir perdu la faculté de recevoir l'Oracle.

_On en a déjà parlé,dit May,Et je sais que j'en suis capable. Hermès,pour moi,c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'accomplir quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Il doit y avoir une raison,si je suis née avec le don de la vision claire.

Hermès parut plus blessé qu'inquiet.

_Tu ne pourras pas te marier si tu deviens l'Oracle. Tu ne pourras plus me voir,se plaigna-t-il

May mit la main sur son bras.

_Je ne pourrais pas t'avoir pour toujours,de toute façon,si?(là,elle marque un point...Oui,lecteur,je sais,c'est triste mais c'est comme ça!)Tu vas poursuivre ta route. Tu es Immortel.

Hermès voulut protester mais elle posa la main sur sa poitrine.

_Tu sais bien que c'est vrai! N'essaie pas de me ménager. En plus,nous avons un enfant merveilleux. Je pourrai toujours élever Luke,si je suis l'Oracle,n'est-ce pas?

Chiron toussota avant de répondre:

_Oui,mais en toute honnêté,je ne sais pas comment cela affectera l'esprit de l'Oracle. Une femme qui a déjà enfanté...à ma connaissance,cela ne s'est pas encore fait. Si l'esprit ne prend pas..

_Il prendra,insista May

Chut,lecteur! Je sais que tu connais déjà la fin,mais qu'en même!

May Castellan embrassa son bébé et tendit le ballot à Hermès.

_Je reviens tout de suite.

Lecteur! TAIS-TOI! Au lieu de marmonner,tu ferais bien d'écouter! Oh! J'ai fais une rime! Pardon...Hum. Où en étais-je déjà? Ah oui!

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire confiant puis elle gravit les marches du perron.

Chiron et Hermès firent les cent as en silence. Luke se tortilla dans ses langes.

Une lumière verte éclaira les fenêtres de la maison. Les pensionnaires jouant au volley-ball s'arrêtèrent et levèrent les yeux vers le grenier. Un vent froid parcourut les champs de fraisiers.

Hermès dû le sentir,lui aussi.

_Non! NON!s'écria-t-il

(Maintenant,lecteur,place aux choses inédites!)

Il jeta le bébé dans les bras de Chiron et couru vers les marches. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte d'entrée,le cri de terreur de May Castellan déchira le calme de l'après-midi ensoleillé.

Hermès continua sa course jusqu'au grenier où la lumière verte se faisait de plus en plus vive. Quand il fut arrivé,il trouva May allongée par terre,elle semblait normale. À première vue. Car,cher lecteur,lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près d'elle,elle lui agrippa la main,ses yeux devinrent vert fluo et elle s'écria:

_Mon fils. Danger! Terrible destin!

En même temps qu'elle disait cette phrase,une série d'image défila dans la tête d'Hermès. On y voyait: un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus s'inclinait devant Cronos,le maître des Titans; se battant contre Chiron et un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs (oui,oui! Lecteur! Moi aussi je sais qui s'est!) et enfin le même garçon blond allongé au sol,le regard dans le vide.

Quand ces images cessèrent,Hermès tressaillit et devint livide. Non. Non! Ce ne pouvait pas être son fils. Pas Luke. Impossible!

De son côté,May Castellan avait repris ses esprits. Elle regarda Hermès d'un air déconcerté et murmura:

_Her..Hermès..que s'est-il passé?

Celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

_Rien..il ne s'est rien passé,mon amour,répondit-il en la regardant,inquiet

May Castellan vit dans ses yeux qu'il mentait mais ne posa aucune question.

Elle se releva avec l'aide d'Hermès puis tout les deux quittèrent le grenier.

Arrivé en bas,Hermès regarda en direction de Chiron et répondit à la question silencieuse de ce dernier en secouant négativement la tête. Non,ça n'avait pas marché. May Castellan avait vu le destin tragique de son fils et plongerait peu à peu dans la folie. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi,lecteur. C'est bien malheureux mais c'est une évidence...

Quand Hermès et May Castellan furent de retour dans la maison de cette dernière,ils gardèrent le silence,chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. May alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Peu après,Hermès la rejoignit et plaça cette journée dans la liste des pires journées qu'il avait passé depuis qu'il était né. Et crois-moi,lecteur,la liste était déjà très longue!

Quoi? Que dis-tu? Ça s'est fini trop vite? Je sais mais tu ne voudrais qu'en même pas que je te raconte tout d'un coup? Si? Ne dis pas de bêtises! Ce ne serait pas intéressant si je faisais ça!

Allez,reviens la semaine prochaine et je te raconterai un autre épisode! Au revoir lecteur! Passes une bonnes soirée!

Et toi? Toi petit blogueur caché derrière ton ordinateur,reviendras-tu? En espérant que oui, je te laisse,j'ai des choses à écrire!

Ah! Encore une chose...Si tu pouvais donner ton avis avant de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de l'écran,je t'en serais reconnaissante!

CHAPITRE 3: 12 ans plus tôt...

Ah? mais qui va là? Mais c'est ce très cher lecteur! Tu es revenu! Loués soient les Dieux! Assieds-toi. Aujourd'hui nous irons dans trois endroits différents et dans une autre époque. Huit ans sont passés et Luke Castellan a maintenant 9 ans. Je sais,lecteur,ça passe trop vite mais je ne peux pas m'attarder sur les crises de panique de Madame Castellan. Et crois-moi,si je commence ce chapitre aux 9 ans de Luke,c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d' intéressant. Commençons.

Ah! et si tu as faim,il reste de la pizza dans le frigo,au chorizo.

L'horloge de la classe émettait un tic-tac et ses aiguilles se déplaçaient avec une telle lenteur que Luke Castellan soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur la fiche d'exercices qu'il devait faire. La consigne était simple. _Mettez les verbes au présent_. Tout le monde aurait pu le faire. Même toi,lecteur,j'en suis convaincue. Le seul problème,c'était que Luke,comme tout Sang-Mêlé qui se respecte,était dyslexique et hyperactif. Sa dyslexie l'empêchait de lire correctement car les mots dansaient sous ses yeux et son hyperactivité l'empêchait de faire une même chose plus de dix minutes. Alors qu'il relisait la consigne pour la centième fois depuis le début de l'heure,sa maîtresse de français,Madame Piquet,arriva à sa hauteur pour corriger son travail. Quand elle vit qu'il n'avait encore rien fait,elle s'écria:

_Luke Castellan! Il reste un quart d'heure et tu n'as encore rien fait! Tu es ici pour travailler,je te rappelle! Où est-ce trop dur pour toi?

Toute la classe s'était retournée dans la direction de Luke et certains élèves pouffaient de rire.

Que dis-tu,lecteur? Tu as déjà vécu ça? Combien de fois? Tous les ans? Eh bien,tu ne dois pas travailler assez. Moi,ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Pas même une fois. Je suis tellement timide que les professeurs me notent même absente...Pour te dire! Bon. Continuons.

Luke garda un instant le silence puis répondit:

_Oui...oui,Madame. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois...

_Tu dis ça à chaque cours,Luke. As-tu des problèmes à la maison? Questionna Madame Piquet dont l'expression du visage s'adoucit.

Le garçon murmura un «non» presque inaudible que seule la maîtresse entendit. Car il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire que sa mère faisait des crises de folies hystériques. Personne ne le croirait.

Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit:

_Tu n'as donc aucune raison de ne rien faire. Je veux que tu me fasses ses exercices pour demain ou je convoquerai ta mère.

Et elle partit,laissant un Luke âgé de 9 ans triste et en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Oh non,lecteur! Tu ne tueras pas Madame Piquet! Je sais qu'elle est méchante et que tu es un fan de Luke Castellan mais qu'en même! Un peu de retenue! Sinon je t'attache à ton fauteuil et tu resteras-là,toute ta vie à me supporter. À toi de choisir...

Allons maintenant en haut de l'Empire State Building. Plus précisément au six centième étage.

Quoi? Ça n'existe pas ? Mais...comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Bien sûr que ça existe! C'est là qu'est l'Olympe! Le royaume des Dieux Olympiens! Es-tu sûre d'avoir bien lu les Percy Jackson,lecteur? Oui? Bah si je serais toi,je les relirai. Parce que là,l'histoire a dû te rentrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre! Oui,oui! Fais pas cette tête! Je dis la vérité!

Répète ce que tu viens de dire! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite un invité? Mais je ne t'empêche pas de partir,lecteur. Libre à toi! Je continuerais mon histoire pour les petits blogueurs qui passeront par là! Si c'est comme ça tu restes? Très bien. Mais si tu m'énerves encore une fois,je te jettes par la fenêtre. Et crois-moi,j'en suis capable!

Assis sur son trône,une boule en verre dans ses mains,Hermès regardait attentivement la journée de son fils préféré,Luke Castellan. Il avait tellement grandit! La dernière fois qu'Hermès l'avait vu,Luke était âgé de 7 ans. Il avait sans doute des souvenirs de lui,Hermès en était convaincu. Hermès était triste aussi. Car,May,pour protéger son fils de sa vraie nature,avait dit à ce dernier qu'Hermès était son oncle et mon son père. Et Luke l'avait cru. À l'âge de 7 ans,on est tellement,mais tellement naïf. On croit tout ce qu'on nous dit!

Mon cher lecteur! Ne sois pas outré par le mensonge de May! Car si tu es au courant,si Luke avait appris dés son plus jeune âge sa vraie nature,May aurait dû dire au revoir ou même adieu à son fils. Mets toi à sa place. En aurais-tu été capable? Non. Bien sûr que non.

Veux-tu savoir pourquoi Hermès ne voyait plus Luke depuis que ce dernier avait 7 ans? Eh bien,voilà. Luke Castellan a sept ans de plus qu'Annabeth Chase,fille d'Athéna. Tu es d'accord avec moi? Et Annabeth a le même âge que Percy Jackson,fils de Poséidon,qui à cette époque a deux ans,et tu c'est bien qu'à la naissance de ce dernier,Zeus a fait voter la loi comme quoi les Dieux ne devaient plus avoir de contact avec leurs enfants...Ah! Tu ne le savais pas? Eh bien,maintenant,tu ne mourras plus bête,mon petit. C'est moi qui te le dit!

Voilà pourquoi Hermès n'avait plus de contact avec Luke. Oh! Ne t'inquiètes pas! Il voyait toujours May dont l'état mental ne s'arrangeait pas,loin de là...Il l'aimait toujours et pour toujours!

Hermès était perdu dans ses pensées quand une autre personne entra dans la salle. C'était une femme d'une très belle beauté aux cheveux bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle avait le plus beau visage: un maquillage parfait,des yeux étincelants,un sourire qui aurait éclairé la face sombre de la lune et elle portait une robe de satin rouge. Je suis incapable de te la décrire en détail lecteur. De te dire avec certitude de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ou ses cheveux. Pour t'aider,pense à la plus fabuleuse actrice que tu connaisses. La femme était dix fois plus belle. Représente-toi toutes les grâces qu'une femme peut avoir. Cette femme-là les avait. C'était Aphrodite,la déesse de l'amour.

Oh,non! Lecteur,non! ne baves pas sur mes coussins,je viens de les laver! C'est pas vrai! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les garçons réagissent de cette façon? Parce que c'est la déesse de l'amour? Très perspicace lecteur,vraiment!

_Je croyais être la seule personne à l'Olympe,aujourd'hui...marmonna Hermès,plus pour lui que pour Aphrodite.

_Zeus a annoncé une réunion de dernière minute,déclara cette dernière. À 17h00,précise.

Le Dieu des voyageurs regarda l'énorme horloge au centre de la pièce. Il était 16h30.

_Tu es venue avec une demi-heure d'avance,remarqua-t-il

Aphrodite soupira.

_Je devais te parler. De May.

_Tu en es vraiment obligée?s'écria Hermès

_Je suis la Déesse de l'amour.

_Oui,mais tu n'es en aucun cas psychologue! (Et tiens,prends ça!)

Aphrodite allait ajouter quelque chose quand une lumière vive illumina la pièce et un jeune homme blond,portant des Ray-Ban et écoutant de la musique grâce à son mp3 (les Ipod n'existaient pas encore!),apparut. Oui,lecteur. C'est bien Apollon. Le Dieu du soleil,du tir à l'arc,des prophéties,de la musique,de la médecine mais aussi de la BEAUTE MASCULINE! il est vraiment trop beau...Qu'est-ce que tu dis,lecteur? Je commence à m'emporter?Mais...tu ne te rends pas compte? C'est Apollon! Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on réagisse comme ça? Et toi et Aphrodite,alors?Et je te signale que c'est grâce à Apollon que tu n'es pas totalement...moche? Oui,c'est ça. C'est toi qui l'a dit,pas moi!

Le Dieu du soleiil regarda les deux personnes présentes et lança:

_Hello,tout le monde! Comment va?

_Bien Apollon. Tu viens de me sauver la vie!lui répondit Hermès,Et toi?

Apollon (oh!je l'adore trop!..Oui,oui,lecteur! J'ai compris!) ignora cette question et s'exclama:

_Je viens de te sauver la vie? Ça mérite bien un petit haïku!

_Oh non! Pas ça!s'exclama Hermès

Mais Apollon réfléchissait tellement qu'il n'eut pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Après quelques minutes de réflexion,il s'exclama:

_l'Arrivée Express

D'Apollon le best

A sauvé Hermès !

_Le dernier vers n'est pas censé rimer avec les autres,Apollon. commenta Aphrodite

_Pff..souffla Apollon. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement...

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils et partit rejoindre son trône. Apollon l'imita,visiblement déçu que personne n'est aimé son haïku.

Quelques instants plus tard,les douze Dieux de l'Olympe étaient réunis. Zeus,après avoir demandé pour la 251ème fois le silence,annonça le sujet de la réunion.

_Mes chers Olympiens!s'exclama-t-il,Cette réunion de dernière minute aura pour sujet les Mortels ayant le don de la Clairvoyance. Car,comme vous le savez,ils sont peut-être rares mais ils peuvent représenter un danger si nous ne les surveillons pas.

_Pourquoi,pourquoi,POURQUOI?s'exclama Hermès d'une voix tellement basse que seul Apollon,qui était à côté de lui,entendit.

Décidément,tout dans cette journée était fait pour lui rappeler la femme de sa vie...N'ai-je pas raison,lecteur?

Reportons maintenant notre attention sur Luke Castellan. Il avait fini l'école et rentrait chez lui en shootant dans des cailloux.

Quand il fut arrivé,il jeta rageusement son sac au pied de l'escalier et alla dans la cuisine. Dés que May l'aperçut,elle se précipita,le serra dans ses bras et s'exclama:

_Luke! Comment s'est passée cette journée? Tu as faim? Veux-tu des cookies?

_La journée s'est bien passée,maman!répondit le jeune garçon,Et oui,je veux bien des cookies...

Il disait cela pour faire plaisir à sa mère car depuis quelques temps,elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à rater tout ce qu'elle faisait. May s'affaira autour des différents plats posés devant elle tandis que Luke s'asseyait et s'exclamait:

_Notre maîtresse principale est venue nous voir aujourd'hui. Elle a dit qu'on devait commencer à penser à notre avenir...

En entendant cette phrase,May Castellan s'immobilisa. Ses mains s'agrippèrent tellement fort aux bords de la table que ses jointures blanchirent. Ses yeux devinrent verts fluos et elle s'écria:

_Mon fils! Danger! Terrible destin! Il ne faut pas qu'il aille là-bas! Surtout pas là-bas! Hermès,empêche-le!

Le petit Luke regarda pendant quelques minutes,sa mère avec ses étranges yeux fluos,puis ne supportant plus la scène,alla se réfugier dans le placard à côté du réfrigérateur et éclata en sanglot. Il avait peur...tellement peur! Pourquoi sa mère faisait-elle ça à chaque fois qu'il prononçait les mots avenir ou destin? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Était-elle folle? Toutes ces questions le tourmentaient. Mais une plus que toutes celles que j'ai déjà dit. À savoir: Mais qui était donc son père? Le Hermès dont parlait sa mère? Aucune idée. Et Luke ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir. Son père n'était jamais venu le voir. Il se souvenait d'un homme. Un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés,aux yeux noisettes et au sourire chaleureux. Sa mère l'appelait tout le temps Paul. Mais c'était son oncle et non son père,d'après sa mère. Ce qui,Luke l'avait remarqué,semblait attristé le dénommé Paul qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça.

Caché dans son placard,Luke Castellan inspira à fond. Il devait sortir et aller le plus loin possible de la maison et de sa mère. Le plus loin possible. Quelques minutes plus tard,il mettait son plan à exécution.

Il sortit en trombe du placard,et sans un regard pour sa pauvre mère,il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Debout dans sa cuisine,remise de ses émotions,May Castellan remarqua soudain que son unique petit garçon âgé de seulement 9 ans venait de fuguer.

Paniquée,elle se précipita après lui en criant:

_Luke! Mon chéri! Ne pars pas,je t'en prie! Reste! Tu es en danger!

Luke entendit les paroles de sa mère. Luke entendit sa mère trébucher. Luke entendit les pleurs désespérés de sa mère. Mais Luke ne se retourna pas. Il continua de courir.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu entre les arbres de la fôret proche de la maison,May tomba à genoux et pleura. Elle pleura en pensant qu'elle était une mauvaise mère,que Luke avait peur d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas digne de vivre. Personne ne devrait avoir ce genre de pensées. Personne !

Un instant plus tard,alors qu'elle était toujours à genoux,une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix derrière elle s'exclama:

_Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui,May. Il doit accomplir son destin aussi triste soit-il.

_Hermès...répondit May,Empêche-le..empêche...

Et elle fit une nouvelle crise. Le dieu des Voleurs la prit,la serra contre lui tout en murmurant:

_Calme-toi,mon amour. Moi aussi je sais ce qu'il va arriver...Moi aussi. Crois-moi.

Et voilà,lecteur. La fin du 3ème chapitre.

As-tu aimé? Que penses-tu de Madame Piquet? Du sujet de réunion des douze Olympiens? De la fugue de Luke? Si tu as envie de revenir,n'hésites pas. La porte sera toujours ouverte et la dispute de tout à l'heure,sans rancune. Enfin...pour moi! Bonne soirée!

Et,un conseil,si tu es fan des séries policières,il y a les Experts,sur TF1!


End file.
